


Мой дорогой Доктор

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Language Abuse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первым делом Доктору бросились в глаза его пальцы, сжимающие сигару. На руках Мастера не было привычных перчаток. Только потом он заметил, что Мастер был полностью голым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой дорогой Доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

Место водителя было пустым, но ручка магнитолы медленно двигалась по часовой стрелке, пока не остановилась на волне с классической музыкой. Неспешно и печально заиграло фортепьяно.

В полумраке на заднем сиденье вальяжно сидел Мастер, закинув ногу на ногу и откинувшись на обтянутую чёрной кожей спинку. Слегка поворачивая голову, в приоткрытое окно он лениво выдыхал дым.

Первым делом Доктору бросились в глаза его пальцы, сжимающие сигару. На руках Мастера не было привычных перчаток. Только потом он заметил, что Мастер был полностью голым.

— О, ясно, — с облегчением вздохнул Доктор. — Я вижу сон.

— Разумеется, мой дорогой Доктор, ты спишь, — ответил Мастер. — Но я бы не стал, мой дорогой Доктор, на твоём месте расслабляться.   
Это же твой сон. Ты хотел оказаться здесь со мной, мой дорогой Доктор, — он замолчал, обхватывая губами кончик сигары и затягиваясь. — Ты заставил меня так вырядиться.

Он выдохнул дым в лицо Доктора, и тот поморщился, но, по правде сказать, ему нравился этот запах.

— Вырядиться? — переспросил он. — Ты же голый.

Мастер выдохнул и, запрокинув голову, так громко и от души расхохотался, что Доктор почувствовал неловкость.

— Я допустил неточность, мой дорогой Доктор. — Мастер смахнул пальцем слёзы из уголков глаз. — Чуть было не заставил. Я смог снять эту одежду, что ты уготовил мне, мой дорогой Доктор. Лежит на полу.

Он с презрением кивнул на что-то валяющееся у его ног — белое, полупрозрачное, из тонкой ткани, с нежными кружевами.

— Не белое, мой дорогой Доктор, — поправил его Мастер. — Ты выбрал для меня бельё персикового цвета. Который, по твоему мнению, подходит к моей коже. И я не спрашиваю, — он закатил глаза, — откуда у тебя такие познания.

Доктор смутился и, кажется, даже покраснел, но смущение не помешало ему почувствовать подвох.

— Для сна ты слишком самостоятельный.

— У меня два варианта, мой дорогой Доктор. У нас телепатическая связь, и я сейчас тоже сплю и участвую в твоём сне. Или, мой дорогой Доктор, ты сам хотел, чтобы я был самостоятельным, активным перед тем, как ты меня… — Мастер сделал паузу перед тем, как с выражением сказать последнее слово, — выебешь.  
Доктор вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да, именно в таких выражениях ты думаешь, мой дорогой Доктор, — сказал Мастер. — Всё это, — он обвёл глазами салон, — томительная прелюдия перед тем, как ты меня… выебешь, — он вновь сказал слово «выебешь» с апломбом, и Доктор поморщился. — Или я тебя… выебу. Ты до сих пор не сделал выбор концовки.

— Значит, твой второй вариант, — сказал Доктор, чувствуя лёгкое разочарование. — Сам бы ты прервал этот сон.

— Ты так уверен, мой дорогой Доктор, что мне это не нравится? — ухмыльнулся Мастер и обхватил губами сигару.  
Сейчас это смотрелось невозможно пошло, но Доктор не отвёл глаз от блестящих губ, приоткрытого рта и облачка дыма, которое Мастер опять выпустил ему в лицо.

— Возможно, мне нравится это разнообразие, мой дорогой Доктор. Нравится, что после двух недель, на протяжении которых во сне мы непрерывно решали пространственно-трансцедентальные уравнения, сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы я взял у тебя в рот, а потом…  
Доктор судорожно втянул воздух.

— …ты хочешь кончить мне на лицо. Но ты, мой дорогой Доктор, не учёл одного.  
Мастер будто бы с осуждением посмотрел на него и покачал головой. Доктор сглотнул, и всё внутри сжалось в нехорошем предчувствии.

— Ты выбрал неудачное место, мой дорогой Доктор. Здесь не развернуться. — Он поёрзал на скрипучем сиденье. — Как, по-твоему, ты представляешь меня стоящим на коленях и отсосасывающем тебе?  
Доктор моргнул — и они уже были на кровати в просторной спальне. И оба без одежды.

— Другое дело, мой дорогой Доктор.  
Простыни были тоже чёрными, и всё та же печальная мелодия неслась из радиоприёмника, стоящего на полу в углу.  
Доктор вдруг понял, что ему нравилось, когда Мастер называл его «мой дорогой Доктор», и поэтому повторял это так часто.

— Да. А перчатки добавил в фантазию ты или я?

— Я думаю…

Рукой в кожаной перчатке Мастер сжал его член, и это стало неважно.


End file.
